Interwoven Strands
by ChloeNicolee1912
Summary: Braiding is a big thing for dwarves, even if their lovers are elves. (OR Kili really likes braiding Tauriel's hair, but is a total dork when it comes to marriage proposals)


Kili literally couldn't believe his luck. He was sat in a quiet garden just outside of Erebor, with a beautiful elf maid sat in from of him and an abundance of long, silky hair to braid. He had missed braiding hair, especially now that Fili had Sigrid to do his. But since Tauriel had decided to stay in the mountain, she'd allowed him to braid her hair in her normal style, as it was difficult for her to do alone. Back in Mirkwood, Legolas had helped her (which irked Kili no end, even if braiding had no real significance to elves) but having learned of the intimacy of braiding in dwarven culture, she now only let Kili touch her hair, which made him feel like simply the luckiest creature in Middle Earth.  
>Today was slightly different though, and the small, jewelled beads in his pocket suddenly felt like they weight an absolute tonne, and he gently started to run his fingers through her tresses, and separate out the strands.<br>"I have to train the new archers today," Tauriel said quietly, eyes closed, enjoying the gentle tug of his fingers as he started the braid. "Your uncle told me that they have to be good enough to bring down any more pesky dragons that may come our way... You will come along won't you? From what I gather, skilled archers will be... Limited, so one student with skill would be most helpful. "  
>He blushed under her praise, and continued to braid, gently clasping the first bead on.<br>"What can I say? I was always teased for picking a bow... They called it an elves weapon... Good thing I don't have anything against elves then isn't it?" He grinned, and he could almost feel her eyes rolling fondly. The second clasp went in.  
>"Even if you did, <em>pinig<em>, I still don't think I would be scared! I've had a lot more time to practise!"

Kili was beyond grateful for the easy conversation, as it almost took his mind off of the implications of what he was doing. When the final clasp was put in and her braid secured he let go, biting his lip nervously. Tauriel raised a curious hand to feel his handiwork, and neat, intricate braid that crowned her head and continued all the way to the bottom of her hair.  
>"Kili, this is not my usual style..." She remarked, curious finger gently admiring one of the silver clasps, embedded with rich, green gems. Kili wanted the ground to swallow him, and his face turned bright red.<br>"Oh mahal I'm sorry Tauriel I thought that I would ask you to... It seemed like a good idea at the time... I just wanted to... I'm so stupid! A courting braid Kili what were you thinking?!"  
>Tauriel's eyes widened suddenly.<br>"A... A courting braid?" She said quietly, her hand dropping from her head.  
>"Yes but it was a stupid idea and I'm so sorry it's okay I'll take it out-" he reached up a hand to try and undo the braid, but they were met with a light slap and a sharp "NO."<br>Tauriel stood up and brought her hair, braid included, protectively over one shoulder.  
>"You're not to take this braid out! You may re-do it if it needs neatening up, but it is staying in!" She said firmly, but she was smiling.<br>Kili looked up at her in disbelief.  
>"You mean... You're accepting it? My suit I mean?"<br>She laughed and leaned down, taking his face in her hands, the sunlight glinting off of the green jewels in her hair.  
>"You'd be a fool to think I would do anything but want to spend eternity with you!" She grinned, before he captured her lips in a joyous kiss. Time stopped for the pair just then, and everything was simply perfect.<p>

"ALRIGHT. Can I have you split into two teams! Team one, you have to try and throw as many paint bombs at team two as you can, and vice versa! The winning team will not have to clean the pain off the walls when practise is over! BEGIN."

Tauriel stood over the crowd of dwarves, the ultimate figure of military authority. This was a simple exercise for the mostly untrained dwarves, simply to improve their aim. The small pouches of dye would leave nothing more than a colourful stain and a few bruises, depending on how hard they were thrown, so was an ideal starting place for them. She had pulled her hair back into a long braid, but had carefully wrapped Kili's one around it, so that it was still in a prominent place and clearly visible. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the young dwarf prince who was watching on the other side of the practise arena with his brother, grinning like a child on his birthday and nudging Fili every few seconds.  
>"Look how much it sparkles!"<br>"Yes Kili, it's very pretty."  
>"Pretty? More like, gorgeous! Oh god I'm so lucky, just look at her down there, training our next elite archers with MY BRAID in her hair."<br>"Does uncle know yet?"  
>"Pfffft, no, let me have this moment oh look the clasps match her tunic oh wow Fí I can't believe she actually said yes!"<br>Fili ducked out of the way of a stray paintball and sighed, laughing to himself. He had had no doubt that Tauriel would say anything but yes to his brother, and the courting braid really did suit the elf lass. The clasps had been chosen well, he noted. He was one of the few people who knew of Kili and Tauriel's conversations in the dungeon of the woodland realm, so he appreciated the fact that the jewels had the exact effect of Tauriel having the forest and stars woven into her public declaration of love for that dark haired archer she couldn't let go. And he was glad that for all they had been through since that talk about starlight, the she elf and his trackless brother had finally found happiness.  
>"FILI LOOK oh mahal she's even gorgeous when she's shouting at someone oh god I'm so lucky pinch me this isn't happening it was just a dream Fili she said yes..."<br>Fili had to admit though, the sooner his brother shut up about it, the better.

_Pinig - _Little One


End file.
